The Biggest Decision
by ZayrianRJ5372
Summary: A Ranger Reunion or a Hostage Situation? How about both. When Jules faces an old threat of the rangers, will they help her? Or will they give her and her team a cold shoulder? MMPR-DT. Jules/Sam B. & Kim/Tommy. Rated T for Mild Language


"Team One Hot Call, Max Threat!" Winnie yelled as the sirens blared.

"What's going on Winnie?" asked Sarge as he and the rest of team one ran in.

"You guys need to see this." said Winnie, turning the screen towards them. The team gasped.

"What is that thing?" asked Leah, disgusted.

"Audio comin up...now."

**"I am Thrax, son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."**

"Who the hell is this Zedd and Rita?" Eddie was clearly confused.

"Jules, you ok?" said Sam, noticing how pale her face was. Jules looked at them, and they flinched at the serious look on her face.

"Guys, I need you to stay here. Trust me, we can't negotiate, and our bullets won't effect him. Let me deal with him."

"Absolutely not." exclaimed Ed, looking at her in disbelief. "You are not facing that...that thing, by yourself! You'll be killed!"

"No I won't."

"How do you plan on taking him on?" asked Spike, looking at her doubtfully.

"Just trust me!"

"No way." said Sam, glaring at her.

"Ok." said Sarge.

"What?!" Everyone yelled, looking at Sarge in disbelief.

"Jules knows how to destroy this thing. Trust her. Jules, get going." he said, ignoring the others' looks as she tossed Jules the keys. She nodded and ran out.

"Greg!" Ed said, walking towards him.

"Winnie, bring up the scene in the briefing room."

"You got it boss." said Winnie. The rest of the team followed Greg into the room and sat down.

"Boss, how could you let her leave?" questioned Wordy as they sat in the briefing room.

"Just watch." was all Sarge said, turning to the screen. That was when Jules arrived, still in her workout clothes.

* * *

~W/Jules~

"Hey Thrax! Over here!" yelled Jules, preventing Thrax from destroying another building. He turns, smiling at the sight of her.

"Ah, if it isn't little Miss Pretty in Pink." he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust and greed. Jules flinched.

"Haven't heard that one in a while. Shouldn't you be pure, like Lord Zedd and Rita?"

"Please, my foolish parents never stood a chance. But I have more power then both of them combined. Now you shall be the first to face my wrath." With that he pulled out his staff, which ironically is the same staff his father had used. Jules shuddered.

_'Guys, if you're out there, I could really use some help right now.' _She slid into a defensive stance as she sent her location to her former teamates.

"As I'm sure my fellow rangers have told and proven to you many times, we aren't so easily beaten."

"And how do you expect to beat me. You're nothing but a burnt out Pink Ranger."

"That's what you think." _'Please let the power protect me...'_ She then said the three words she never thought she'd say again.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

Jules felt a wave of energy as she found herself clad in bright pink spandex once again. Thrax growled, shocked at the sight of an original ranger, then said, "No matter, I shall defeat you once and for all."

"Not without us!" yelled a voice Jules knew very well, yet hadn't heard in 15 years. She turned, and gasped as she saw six Ninjetti-clad figures in Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and White. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Kim, is that really you?" asked the Yellow ranger. Jules smiled.

"Aisha!" she yelled, hugging her old friend, "Boy am I glad to see you guys."

"THRAX?! I thought we destroyed you?!" Adam yelled to Thrax.

"Another voice I haven't heard in a while. Mr. Adam Park. How lovely to see you again."

"You know this freak?" asked Jules, looking over to Adam.

"We've met."

"Guys, focus, we need to take this freak. Kim, think you could fight?" asked Tommy, sliding into a defensive stance, as the others did the same.

"Is that even a question?"

"Can we fight now?" said Thrax, bringing his staff up once more. Without waiting for an answer, he charged.

* * *

~30 minutes later~

The rangers, beaten and exhausted, regrouped facing Thrax.

"You may have won this round, you idiotic power brats, but I'll be back, and with some old friends by my side, you better watch your backs." With that, he disappeared . The Ninjetti sighed, and Jules cursed. "Dammit! We almost had him!"

"Chill girl! We'll get him next time!" said Aisha. She and Jules powered down and looked at each other. They squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Jules.

"I can't believe it's you!" Aisha squealed back.

"Uh girls? What are we, chopped liver?" asked Rocky, pouting as the rest of the Ninjetti walked over to them, demorphed.

"KAT!" yelled Jules, running over and giving her successor a hug.

"Kim, how have you been?"

"What, no hug for us?" Adam pulled a puppy dog pout that he knew Kim couldn't resist. Jules squeezed the red and black ninjetti tight as they laughed, both giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked over and squealed once again.

"BILLY!" she yelled running over to her brother, squealing and laughing as he picked her up and spun her around. Once he put her back on the ground, he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. He looked at her, and said "It's great to see you again Kimmy. Everybody's missed you."

"What, no hug for me?" Kim smiled as she turned to face her ex-boyfriend and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Tommy. All of you." She looked at the others as Tommy kept her tucked under his arm. She then smiled knowingly.

"Black Dino Thunder?"

"What?" Tommy went pale as he started stuttering nonsense.

"Only you could have been the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Same exact height and fighting styles. Even your signature key-off in the battles." Kim was interrupted by the sound of her phone. She groaned, and looked to her friends. "Sorry guys, but I gotta take this." she said after seeing the ID.

"Callaghan."

_"Julianna Callaghan..." _Kim winced at the tone of Ed's voice. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Boss...I can explain..." The other rangers looked at her in confusion.

_"Oh, it's not me that you need to explain anything to...it's Spike and Sam." _Kim frowned in confusion.

"Umm..."

_"Jules..."_

"Ok, fine, I'll spill, but only if you agree not to tell anyone."

_"Fine, bu-"_ Ed was interrupted by the sound of the alarms, and Winnie's voice yelling, _"TEAM ONE, HOT CALL! GEAR UP!-__Crap...Jules get geared up and meet us_ _there._"

"Copy that, Sarge. Can I bring them?"

_"Sure. We'll feed you on the fly."_ With that Jules hung up and ran over to the trunk of the abandoned SRU truck and opened it. quickly pulling on her jacket, boots, kevlar and equipment belt. She pulled out her sidearm, and loaded it. Checking to make sure she had her rifle she put on the headset and quickly turned it on. "Online and ready to keep the peace." Turning to the others, who were standing there dumbfounded, she quickly ordered them to get in the car, motioning for Billy to join her in the front. Pulling up the last row of seats, she jumped out and ran to the drivers side as the others quickly got in and buckled up. She hit the sirens, and drove off, turning on the radio in the car.

"Talk to me Winnie." The others looked shocked as Winnie's voice came out of the car speakers.

_"Shots fired at Newton's Bar and Grill. One confirmed shooter, and an unknown number of hostages. That's all we got so far. The rest of them just arrived on scene."_

"ETA of five minutes. Keep me posted."

_"Copy."_

Jules turned her head briefly to look at Billy when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Billy, what is it?"

"Kim, the rest of the rangers..." Jules groaned at the look on his face.

"Please don't tell me they're inside the building we're heading to..." She cursed her luck when Billy confirmed her theory. "How many are in there Billy? It's just the original twelve, right?"

"Not just us, Kim. Every team up until Dino Thunder." Kim cursed, and quickly turned on the radio once again. She spoke quickly to the team.

"Team one, new deal, this is a top priority take down."

_"What's going on, Jules?" _Kim could hear the confusion in Sarge's voice.

"We have every single ranger team known on Earth in there Sarge." Jules heard Sarge cursing quietly, and once he calmed down, he spoke again.

_"Ok, Jules, I want you to take this one. Ed, Sierra One, Sam, Sierrra Two. Wordy, Leah, back up Jules."_

"Copy. Sam, got an entry for me?"

_"Back door through the kitchen, sending you floor plans now." _Jules passed her PDA to Billy as iit rang, and told him to open it. Ten seconds later they were on scene. Jules turned to the others, "Stay with us, and if my boss' tell you to do something, do it, ok?" At their nods, she got out of the car, and the others followed. She motioned for the rangers to follow her as she ran over to Ed and the rest of the team. They looked up as Jules ran over to them. Sam couldn't help himself as he ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. After a couple of seconds, Sam released her and asked, "Are you ok? You aren't hurt?"

Jules stopped him from speaking once more. "Sam, I'm fine. But right now we're teammates that need to remain on task. Copy?" Sam took a deep breath and nodded before going to the truck to grab the rifles and gear needed for him and Ed. As he did this, Wordy and Leah ran up to Jules. Wordy spoke, "We have a total of 35 hostages. Security footage confirms."

"Copy that. Sarge, we good to go?"

"Yeah, you're good for intervention."

"Copy. Ed, Sam, get a sierra perch?"

"Copy." As Ed and Sam left, Jules turned to the others. "I'm gonna make sure they get outta there. In the meantime, Spike's gonna take you inside to see if you recognize the hostage taker. Copy?" They nodded, and followed Spike to the command truck. Jules turned to Wordy and Leah. "Let's do this."

* * *

~Inside Newton's Bar and Grill Kitchen~

"Wordy, Leah, both sides of the door as I go in, then through the windows of the door."

"Copy," As they moved off to the sides of the doors, Jules started calming herself and going into her negotiator mind. Spike came on and spoke to Jules.

_"Jules, the others know the hostage taker. Her name is Sabrina Clarence-Taylor."_

"Damn...alright, thanks Spike. Ed, Sam, less lethal at all costs."

_"Copy."_

Jules took a deep breath, and yelled, "Sabrina, my name is Jules Callaghan, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk to you, is that ok?"

* * *

"Sabrina, my name is Jules Callaghan, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I just want to talk to you, is that ok?" Sabrina whirled around at the sound of her voice, gun still on the Rangers. Sabrina cursed quietly. She thought quickly, then said, "Come in here, slowly, with your hands raised, gun holstered."

"I'm coming out."

* * *

"I'm coming out." Jules turned to Wordy and Leah and quickly whispered, "Less Lethal only." At their nods, Jules holstered her gun, and slowly walked in the doors, hands raised. She quickly looked around, wincing internally when she noticed Zack in tears, Jason and Trini silently comforting him. She looked back at Sabrina and started talking.

* * *

**A/N: 2,002 words and I am exhausted. Sorry about the delays on the other stories but I've been seriously roadblocked... Hopefully this makes up for it temporarily. Check out my new story The Secret Life of Nathalia Scarlatti as well!**

**~ZayrianRJ5372**


End file.
